Never Say Goodbye
by cuttingourteeth
Summary: Faryn Wolfe doesn't have much in her life. A poor job, living alone and with no family, she's at a loss. Until one night, a beautiful trespasser invites himself into her home and her life. He opens her up to the freedom and happiness she never knew she could have but it all comes with a price. Peter Pan/OC. Rated T for later chapters, may possibly extend to rating M
1. Chapter 1

I let out a long and heavy sigh as I walked out of the restaurant. I turned and waved goodbye to my manager as I passed the windows, he responded with little enthusiasm. He was still figuring out stock numbers under the dim light and it looked like he would be there awhile judging by the way he snaked his hands into his hair and shook his head while he stared at paperwork.

I shivered as a sharp wind howled through me, I brought my jacket closer to me and began fastening it up, covering the food and drink stained apron that was the result in a 12 hour shift. I plugged into my iPod and tried not to let the poor amount of tips I got put me in a bad mood. I yawned as I quickly crossed the road, I was beat. I started my two week holiday tomorrow and wanted nothing more than to go home and fall asleep for days.

I let out a breath as I turned onto my street, avoiding eye contact with anyone that could be around. It was well into the early mornings and on this street, the last thing you wanted was to engage in conversation with suspicious looking characters. I glanced up as I approached my tower block, it was narrow and the stones made it look dirty, but I liked it. My flat had a large window which could be seen from the street, as I looked at it. I paused, the window was open. I was certain that I didn't leave it open, positive. Why would I have done that? There was no light on but I felt a drop in my stomach. I had been robbed before and with my wage at the restaurant, it took a long time to recover what was stolen.

I hurried to my door and grabbed my keys, I crept up the stairs in my block and stood at my front door, I waited a couple of seconds, I couldn't hear anything. I unlocked my door as quietly as I could and crept into my flat, closing the door silently. After the last robbery, one of my first purchases was a baseball bat, in case the same thing happened. It sat in the corner of my lobby, just outside my bedroom and I grabbed it, holding it up I listened, there was a muffled noise coming from the bedroom and a faint sound of wind chimes. This made me stop; I have never owned wind chimes. Was I going crazy? Was it the lack of sleep?

The voice sounded again and I had made up my mind. I burst through my bedroom door, brandishing the baseball bat. I saw the figure and I swung, hitting them. The person grunted and stepped back. I lunged forward and the dodged me.

"Get out" I gritted, "if you leave now then I won't call the police!" I cried, swinging again. They took an even larger step back. I stepped forward and again swung the bat. It collided with something and a small crash sounded as the object hit the floor. I bit my lip and searched for the outline of the figure; I aimed the bat and managed to hit them again.

"Wait" A voice called out but I wasn't listening, I was getting angrier, I gripped the bat tighter and moved towards the robber. I brought the bat back behind me and was about to meet him with a furious swipe when a sudden bright glowing light appeared in front of me, blinding me and taking me by surprise. I let out a gasp and stepped back quickly; tripping over the object I had just broken. I let out an 'ooff' as I smacked the ground, the bat rolling away from me. The light vanished and the figure slowly came closer to me. I backed up; any adrenaline I had felt had been wiped away. I cowered against the wall.

"Please," I pleaded, "just leave, I have nothing worth taking"

"I wouldn't say that" The voice replied. Defiantly Male.

He came towards me and I shook in fear, berating myself for doing so. He towered over me and I tried to hold my arms in front of myself in some sort of defense. There was an agonizing moment of silence before he lifted his arm; I squeezed my eyes shut until I heard the flick of the light switch.

I blinked my eyes open, adjusting to the sudden brightness of the room and tried not to gasp too loudly as I looked at the face of my robber.

He was beautiful. A beautiful thief. He appeared to be around my age, with dark auburn was messy, curling around his ears and falling into his eyes. His eyes, deep pools of lagoon blue with flecks of green and grey. I repressed a shudder under his stare.

"I didn't mean to scare you" He muttered, embarrassed while he rubbed his shoulder, "that's some swing you've got. You'd be great at fighting pirates"

"If you didn't want to scare me then you shouldn't have broken into my fl- pirates?" I blurted, cutting off my own sentence as I realized what he had said.

Was this guy deranged? Typical, I catch a robber who turns out to be the most beautiful guy I've ever laid eyes on and then he speaks about fighting pirates. Oh good lord what is he wearing? I let my eyes sweep up and down at his outfit.

Ripped brown trousers, they had marks and stains all over them and clearly needed a wash or a bin, he wore a green top with a ripped collar. His top was scruffy and it too needed the bin with all the stains on it. He wore a belt, on one side hung an object that I couldn't make out and on the other hung what looked like, a dagger. I felt my face pale as I stared at it. I looked up at him again, this time noticing the red feather that was entwined with his hair, falling down around his face. He had some marks on his face and around his eyes he had dark circles, but they suited him, he looked rugged.

"What do you want? Who are you?" I whispered. He bit his lip, as if he was unsure on how to answer. I was about to ask him again when the sound of wind chimes broke the silence.

I squinted my eyes as the bright blinding light fell in front of my face again. The light moved so fast I couldn't focus on it until it settled down on the ground right in front of me. I stared for what felt like hours, my mouth hanging open. I rubbed my eyes, I was hallucinating. I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. Did I hit my head when I fell? I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the faerie in front of me. I blinked at it multiple times.

"Your lights not going out, that's a good sign" The boy muttered down to the…faerie.

"Oh god, I need sleep" I breathed out, panic was beginning to fill me.

I looked up at the boy, confused and scared. He smiled, reaching out his hand to pull me up.

"Im Peter, Peter Pan"

I stared between him, the faerie and his hand. The silence was growing lager by the second but I couldn't fathom anything to say.

"Okay Peter" I said slowly, "Are you lost? How did you get here? Is there anyone I can call to pick you up, take you back to where you live?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How about you sit here, be a good boy and I'll call your parents, yeah?" I smiled, slowly standing up, making sure I was flat against the wall.

"But, I don't have any parents" he replied, confused at my reaction.

"Alright then, your guardian? Carer? Do you have a number I can call?"

"Uh, no."

"How did you get here then?"

"I Flew" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stared at him for a second and he rolled his eyes before taking a small jump and flying off the ground and around my living room, coming to rest on one of my book shelves.

"See?" He grinned, his arms outstretched.

I let out a gasp and a scream, clambering backwards, almost knocking the faerie into oblivion.

I began blurting out obscenities and disbelief; he flew back down towards me and grabbed my hands.

"Please don't get scared, you just need to calm down" He said soothingly. I stopped talking and bit my lip, my eyes darting between him and the faerie that was now hovering beside his face, enhancing his features.

He watched me looking at the both of them before letting out a shocked 'oh!' and slapping his hand against his forehead.

"I completely forgot. This is Tink!" he cried, pointing at the faerie.

"As in, Tinkerbell?" I asked and he nodded. She hovered in front of my face and I stared at her.

"Hello" I whispered, "my name's…Faryn. Faryn Wolfe"

Peter grinned at me before flying off again, back to the shelf and Tinkerbell flew towards my desk, filled with make-up and jewelry. I immediately sat on my bed.

"This…is a lot to take in"

There was another silence.

"Why are you here? What's going on? Is this a prank?"

Peter looked down at me, grinning.

"We were flying by one night and heard you singing and we stayed for a while, we kept coming back and tonight, we realized the window was unlocked and took it as an invite. It's not a prank that would be a rubbish prank." He said, frowning at the end.

"You've been spying on me?"

He thought about it for a while, "More like, listening"

"So…it's all true, lost boys, Neverland…captain hook?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically and Tink glowed in response.

"So…the book? Wendy and the other darlings?"

"The book is mostly true; I did take Wendy and her brothers on an adventure. When I visited her after, she confessed how a man was keenly interested in her stories about me and then when I came back after that, there was a book and a play."

"Right…but in the book you're a lot younger than you look right now"

He chuckled, "It seems rather…frightening that a boy my age wanted to take a girl Wendy's age away from her family"

"You have a point…so how old are you?"

"I'm…looks wise I'm 17, but years…I'm not sure. I can't remember. How old are you?" he asked, eyeing me up and down as if he couldn't figure it out.

"I'm…I'm 17 too, only a month away from my birthday" I muttered.

"And your parents?" He asked, I looked down at my hands.

"I'm an orphan" I mumbled, "I've been living here since I left the orphanage, I was 16 when I left"

"I don't have parents either" He said, although he said it chirpier than I would have liked.

"And the lost boys?" I asked, he nodded, smiling.

"The ones that the darlings met all went back to London with them."

"Really? Why?" I gasped, Peter shrugged.

"They were ready, they had been at Neverland for so long and they were much younger than I. I sometimes felt bad when their lives were endangered. There are a new bunch of lost boys now"

I nodded and was about to ask another question when a sudden yawn escaped my mouth, I stretched and fell back onto the bed.

"Me and Tink can go-

"No please don't! I still have so much to ask"

He slipped off the shelf gracefully and fell to the floor without a sound.

"What's it like to fly?"

He grinned, his eyes sparking at the question,

"There are truly no words" He called, as he took off into the air, circling around my ceiling light and landing at the open window.

I sat up, taking in the sight of him. Peter Pan was standing in my flat, my little, cheap flat. I couldn't believe it, and yet a part of me prayed that this just wasn't a dream.

"And captain hook?" I whispered.

His eyes sparkled again and he jumped down onto the seat at the window,

"He's still there with his crew, still trying to find our hideout." Peter chuckled.

I must have asked him a million and one questions; each answer just fuelled something else to ask him. It was well into the morning and I was growing so tired, I could barely keep my eyes open. I moved to sit by the window, just below him, hoping that the cool breeze would keep me awake. It did, but only for a little while. The last thing I remember was looking at Peter; the light from Tink glowed behind him.

"Goodnight Faryn" He whispered in a voice that tugged at my soul and caused my eyes to fall completely, sending me into a blissful sleep, filled with dreams of flying amongst the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was silent, peaceful. I was in-between sleeping and awake, in the distance I could hear the birds singing to each other and the roar of cars and other automobiles rushing past. Yet I could still feel my dream hanging on, it didn't want to end and I didn't want to let go of it. Until the sudden memories of last night rushed forward in my mind, bulldozing its way through to become my first priority. I awoke with a start, jumping up I felt myself call out his name. But there was no reply.

I looked around my flat, nothing was out of place apart from the object I had broken with the baseball bat. A small glass box I used to keep money and keys in. That was only proof of my insanity, Peter and the faerie had left nothing behind to confirm that last night was real. I stood up, I had been resting my head on the window sill pillow and my neck was in agony. I closed the window firmly, although I could not bring myself to lock it. My small alarm clock read that it was just past 11am. I groaned and groggily made my way to my bed, letting out a sigh as my body slipped between the crisp cool sheets. I quickly made it back into my dream, the events of last night being pushed back into my mind.

It was around late afternoon when I eventually woke up; I laid in bed for what felt like hours. I kept running everything over in my mind, the way he looked, everything he told me. If I concentrated I could still hear the wind chimes that Tinkerbell brought with her whenever she flew or tried to speak. I sat up, trying desperately not to cry. It had been so wonderful, so magical. I hadn't felt like that in a long time.

With all the thoughts of Peter running through my mind I ran over to my desk, it was busy and crammed with as many art supplies I could afford. I pushed everything off and grabbed my sketchbook; I was like a woman possessed. I began filling page after page with drawings and paintings of the two trespassers. I had to get them out of my mind and onto the paper, pleading with my pencil to cooperate with my imagination.

After a few hours I fell back against my chair, nursing my tired wrist. There were so many pictures of them strewn over the desk, most looking identical. It was almost right, just a few details that I couldn't get, like the twinkle in his eyes and the delicate curve of the faerie. But I was ready to call it quits. I stood up and began rummaging through my piles of books until I eventually found the one I was looking for. I took it back to my desk and began reading, scoring out the wrong parts and writing what peter had told me really happened instead. It was only until I was halfway through the book that I realised what I was doing. I stopped and threw the pen down in horror. I couldn't believe I had just written all over a book, filling it with ideas and thoughts from a dream. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands, I was going insane. This obsession had to stop.

I made my way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me; I switched on the shower and let the steam surround the room. I peeled off my clothes from last night and stepped in, sighing as the hot water lashed on top of me. I washed my hair, closing my eyes as I massaged my scalp, taking extra care to condition. I slowly cleansed my body, letting the scent of mango fill the room. After I had done all the necessities I found myself just standing under the water. Staring absently at a chipped tile on the wall, I forced myself not to think about Peter and instead I ended up thinking about everything else.

I had left the orphanage in Edinburgh on my 16th birthday, vowing never to return. I had always dreamed of adventure and a happy family and neither ever came so I promised myself I would go out and seek them on my own. And here I was, almost two years later, working a dead end job with little wage and reward. I was stuck on my own, worrying more and more over bills, food and the cost of living, no real friends to spend time with, no family. I was stuck in a rut, digging myself into a hole that with every passing day was getting deeper and harder to climb out of. Without realizing I had started to cry. I tried to wipe my face, drown myself under the shower, letting everything wash away down the drain with the water but it was pointless. If I didn't think of my life I thought of last night and both made me want to just curl up and cry.

When I eventually got out of the shower I padded to my room, taking extra care to dry myself properly and change into pyjamas. I fastened my hair into a pleat down the back and hung my wet towel over the warm radiator. I sighed as I looked around my room, I could tidy it but I really didn't want to. It was dark out; looking at my clock it read 7pm. My stomach grumbled and I made my way to the kitchen, I needed comfort food.

A hearty bowl of pasta, garlic bread and a movie later it wore onto almost 10pm and I was still hungry. Staring longingly into the fridge, trying to conjure up food from nowhere I remembered the half tub of ice cream in the freezer. Excitedly I bent down; shivering at the sudden wind the freezer gave out. I grabbed the tub and flung the door shut, turning around I made my way towards my bedroom, letting out a scream and dropping my ice cream at the intruder, sitting on my window sill.

"Hello" He breathed out, smiling. The bright glowing light of Tinkerbell popped out from behind him, the tinkling of wind chimes greeting me.

"Peter!" I gasped, picking up the ice cream. I moved so quickly towards him, I was unsure of what to do, a hug? No, too forward. A handshake? No, he wouldn't appreciate it.

"You…you're real!" I gasped out, "I…I thought it was all a dream" I muttered at the end, plonking myself onto my bed, diving right into the ice cream. Tinkerbelle was over in a shot, helping herself and flying off on top of my pillow, gorging herself.

"Of course I'm real" He laughed. I grinned up at him, blushing at how foolish I sounded. He looked at me sympathetically.

"You were falling asleep so quickly last night, could barely keep your eyes open. Don't suppose you remember me telling you we'd be back tonight?"

I shook my head, not even trying to wipe the goofy smile that had spread on my face. I wasn't going crazy, it wasn't just a dream. This was happening, this wonderful moment was happening and last night's wonderful moment was real. Too caught up in my own thoughts I didn't notice Peter gliding over to my desk, staring intently at the drawings of Tinkerbell and he until it was too late. He turned to look at me and I felt my face turn a violent shade of red.

"Did you do these?" He asked, holding out one drawing. I nodded feebly and he seemed to look impressed. I looked back down at my ice cream, watching him from the corner of my eye as he folded up one of the drawings and slip it into his pocket before moving back to the window.

"I thought I was going crazy" I muttered, looking up at him. He looked at me, giving a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure a few people have thought that the next day when they wake up after we've come for a visit. We haven't come to the same window more than once in a long time, but…Tink liked it here" He said, trailing off at the end. I looked over at the faerie that had finished her ice cream and was now lying on the pillow, sugared up and dozing.

"I'm flattered" I smiled at him.

"So," I began, unsure of what to talk about, "What did you do today?"

He jumped up, excited, "First, we hunted the Indians. Lost boys won of course" He said, smirking, "Then during the feast Tink and I snuck off to spy on hook for a while, he thinks he's found our hideout but he's in the completely wrong area of Neverland. Then we decided to come back here."

I stared at him in awe before replying, "Well, that certainly beats anything I could have done here"

"You would love Neverland, Faryn. There's always adventures waiting to be found, Mermaids to swim with and horizons to catch" He grinned, his arms moving dramatically as if his words weren't painting enough of a picture.

"It sounds perfect!" I sighed, falling backwards onto my bed.

Only a couple of seconds and I had opened my eyes to be met with his. Lagoon blue orbs that I could dive into, flecks of grey and green surrounded them and he stared as if he was looking at my soul.

"Why don't you come with us?" He whispered so faintly, I wondered whether I had imagined it.

"What?" I replied,

He nodded, firmly as if deciding within himself that this was indeed the right decision,

"You should come with us" he said more loudly, "To Neverland, come and stay!"

I couldn't think of what to say. Come with him to Neverland? It was a dream come true, the very thing I needed in my life, what I had craving ever since I could dream, what I had been wishing for. Which made it all the more unbelievable, was this really happening? I, Faryn Wolfe, was being invited to Neverland by Peter Pan.

"You're sure?" I breathed out, trying to keep calm. He grinned and nodded, "You really mean it? I can come with you? We can fly there tonight?"

"We can leave right now" He flew back, circling around the room, landing at the window and holding his hands out.

I jumped up, running over to him before I suddenly stopped. I gasped and rushed to my wardrobe.

"Turn around please, Peter" I asked him.

"What are you doing?" He looked confused, scratching his head.

"Im not going to Neverland in pyjamas, I need to change and pack a bag"

He let out a sigh and turned his back towards me, I quickly changed into a pair of shorts, a pale pink blouse and some canvas trainers, slipping on a hoody and a necklace. I grabbed my rucksack and packed other clothes, my toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo, my sketchbook and other art supplies until it was full to the brim. I had some trouble closing it but once the zip was done I heaved it on my back and called to Peter, letting him know I was ready. He turned back around, smiling.

"Tink!" He cried.

The faerie slowly lifted herself off the pillow and hovered above me. All of a sudden bright gold dust was falling on me, gently, like snowflakes. Once it landed on my skin it dissolved, leaving me with a healthy glow. I couldn't help the burst of laughter that erupted from me or the smile that was stretched from ear to ear. This was happening. Peter flew towards me, taking my hands in his.

"You know what's next?"

"Think happy thoughts?"

He leaned in slowly, his lips touching my ear and I repressed a shudder as he whispered, his breath tickling me.

"The most wonderful and loveliest of thoughts"

I squeezed my eyes, memories and thoughts and moments began flashing through in my mind, none of which were good enough to help me fly. I began to panic, what if I couldn't think of anything? What if nothing could make me fly? Then I would be stuck here, I wouldn't see Neverland, I wouldn't see Peter.

As if he was reading my mind, I felt him give my hands a gentle squeeze and I relaxed, concentrating. I began to think of music and songs, I thought of books and every happy emotion each one made me feel. I thought of art, the way a brush felt in my hand and the smell of a new sketchbook and lastly, I thought of Peter. How a mere two nights with him could make me feel like the happiest person on earth.

"You're doing it!" He cried out, I opened an eye and gasped, I was flying! I let out a squeal as I dropped slightly, Peter holding me up as I focused more on my happy thoughts.

"Don't worry, it gets easier with practise, you won't have to focus so much on your thoughts" He said, giving a shrug and a grin.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded vigorously, he smiled and soared off, around my room and out my window, up into the night sky. I followed slowly, a bit wobbly and hesitant. I avoided flying around my room but I did give it once last glance before following Peter and Tinkerbelle. They waited for me, the moonlight making them just mere shadows in the sky. He grabbed my hand and we were off. The wind hut my face in a pleasing way, as if welcoming me to its domain. The stars shone brighter than ever and the moon sat proudly, its silver glow casting over us, protecting us from the dark.

"Can you see it? Second to the right"

"And straight on til morning?" I finished for him as I stared at the two stars. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding in. The star on the right stood out prominently, twinkling vigorously compared to its partner, seducing me, calling to me, a grand invite that I had no intention of ignoring.

"Neverland" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter flew wonderfully; there was really no other way to describe it. He was more graceful than a dove and flying seemed to come more natural to him than breathing. He would turn on his back and fly backwards, his hands behind his head as if it almost bored him. Or he would float through the clouds as if he was one of them, brushing his hand as if to grab it along the way, however when I flew in through after him I began to sneeze, looking so messy and unbalanced next to him.

The second star to the right shone so brightly I assumed it wouldn't take long for us to reach it, however every time I thought it was within my grasp it would suddenly seem so far away again and I was growing tired. My eyes were heavy and I tried so desperately not to fall asleep, I was more fearful of missing out on the adventure than falling through the air. It all became too much and I couldn't help myself in closing my eyes, I felt relaxed but only for a split second before I began hurtling down, I was going so fast I couldn't help but let out a scream. I panicked and desperately tried to regain my thoughts but the fear was too overpowering. Peter swooped down effortlessly and caught me in his arms, as if I weighed no more than a feather. He chuckled slightly, as if it was a fun game we were playing and I gripped onto him, terrified it would happen again.

I ended up falling asleep in his arms, so peacefully it was as if I were in my own bed. He was able to wish me sweet dreams before I closed my eyes fully. I would occasionally hear the tinkling sounds of Tinkerbell but it only added in with the lovely dreams of Neverland. It only felt like seconds had passed before he was whispering in my ear for me to wake up,

"You don't want to miss this, Faryn" He said sweetly that I had to repress a shudder. I looked up at his face and he was grinning, happy to be home.

"Remember your happy thoughts" He smiled and I closed my eyes tight, remembering until I no longer felt his arms around me. He let me float and took my hand, guiding me.

It was the arrows I noticed first, coming from the sun, pointing us in the direction of the island. I gasped at its beauty. Everything was a lush green colour and the seas were the brightest of blue. Peter pointed out where the Indian village was and the mermaid lagoon, the clouds were thinner and I didn't sneeze this time when we passed through them.

Peter kept pointing things out as we made our slow descent, he would tug us to the left and the right slightly, ensuring that when we landed it would be exactly where we needed to, no walking anywhere. He promised me that he would take me on a full tour of the island soon, but he was too excited to introduce me to his lost boys that it had to come as top priority. Just before we came into the trees he pointed over towards a grand ship, with ivory white sails and a black flag with a menacing skull sewn on. It blew with the breeze, like a warning to all its enemies.

"The Jolly Roger" Peter said, almost solemnly.

"Hook?" I breathed out in almost a whisper, in case he somehow heard me speak his name. Peter nodded.

"You must promise me something Faryn, promise me before your feet touch the ground and you become a part of Neverland. When we come to fight the pirates, you leave Hook for me. Only I fight him"

He was so serious I was instant in nodding, agreeing to his wish. I wondered absently if anyone had refused this and what happened if they did.

"I promise" I whispered to him and just as soon as the dark look had spread on his face, it was gone, leaving me blinking, wondering whether or not it was really there.

In a shot we were flying again, through the trees, passing flowers in every colour of the rainbow, birds I had never seen before. He landed on a low branch of a tree and took my hand, supporting me as I landed next to him. He grabbed his belt and took the object hanging from it what I now realised was a wooden flute. He blew into it softly, a lovely little melody escaped it and he secured it back onto his belt, grinning at me.

We waited a while, there was a low rumbling noise and muffled shouts, I looked up and stared at the large tree in front of me. The noises began to get louder and louder, I repressed a shocked cry as bodies began clambering out of the tree, some jumped out, brandishing weapons and others fell out, looking dazed. They instantly noticed Peter and welcomed him loudly before standing in a line.

"Lost boys!" Peter began before he was interrupted,

"And _girls_"

He rolled his eyes, "Lost Boys and _Girls_, I have someone I want you to meet. A new member! Her name is Wolfe"

"Faryn" I said quickly, looking at him. But h shook his head, holding up his hand.

"Wolfe" He repeated.

He took my hand and we glided down to the ground, standing in front of a boy. He looked to be the same age and was just the smallest bit taller than Peter. He had a strong jaw and sharp grey eyes that pierced into me and made me feel uneasy. He wore a faded blazer jacket that looked like it had seen better days.

"I'm Nyx" He said as I shook his hand.

"Why Nyx?" I questioned.

"Why not?" was his reply followed by a smirk to which I had no answer.

"I'm smudge" Said the next boy as Peter took me down the line; this nickname was obvious as the boy had dirt and marks all over his face.

"Locks" Smiled a blonde haired girl; she had thick curls that frizzed around her with a blue band that tried (in vain) to keep them in place.

"Blink" The next boy said, nodding at me. He was the burliest out of everyone and appeared sullen however his eyes gave away his softness, his eyes blinked multiple times after he spoke which also gave away his nickname.

"Hullo, I'm Lights" Grinned a girl with long black hair that was tied in a messy pleat. I looked at her quizzically and she grinned, "The first time I came in contact with a pirate, I knocked his lights out with one punch" She said, snickering with everyone else, including Peter, as they reminisced the same moment.

"Blue" Said a boy around the same height as me, it was obvious why. His eyes were the same colour as the sky after a storm with a midnight blue border around them.

"Ace" Said the next boy in a charming manner.

"I'm Kite, pleased to meet you. When Peter first took me to Neverland, I was such a bad flyer he had to hold onto my shoelace and fly me there himself, like a kite" He said, blushing.

The last person to meet was another girl, with bright red hair and dainty freckles dusted over her nose. Her name was Pearls because of her teeth; they were a brilliant white and startlingly small.

"It's nice to meet you all" I smiled sheepishly.

"I propose a feast tonight in order of Wolfe's welcoming!" Peter hollered.

The gang cheered loudly and broke from their ranks, shaking my hand and hugging me, all of them asking me to do different things with them. Peter held up his hand and they all fell silent.

"Nyx, take Blink and Ace and start hunting for brown food. Lights and Smudge shall go looking for the green food. Pearls; you and Kite will grab decorations and the rest of you, get the den ready for our return" Some of them grumbled at Peters orders, others rushed away to begin their tasks. Peter looked around and scratched his head.

"Wait a sec, where's naps?" He asked, the remaining Lost Boys stared deadpan at Peter, as if it was obvious where he was. Peter soon realised and rolled his eyes,

"Well...wake him up and take him with you!" They saluted him and ran off until it was only me and Peter left.

"Would you like a tour of Neverland, Faryn?" He asked, his eyes brightening. I nodded enthusiastically and he soared up into the air, challenging me to follow him in a race. I laughed and flew up after him, trying to figure out how to fly faster. I managed eventually but it was hard work trying to watch out for branches and not flying into groups of flying insects, Peter slowed just slightly, letting me catch up.

"Come on! There's so much to see before the sun sets!" He smiled.

After flying over the trees, with Peter pointing out various spots in which fantastic adventures and fights between pirates and other beasts took place, we soon descended. Landing near a rocky beach, we hid behind a large boulder, just far away enough to not be seen and not get our feet wet. Peter stood behind me, leaning over he whispered in my ear.

"Mermaids, don't get too close. They have a habit of drowning people"

"That's terrible" I replied, shocked.

"They do it in the sweetest way, you won't even realise it's happening. They've been known to seduce and trance their victim so that they'll go with them willingly into the water"

I stared at them in awe, some were casually swimming around rocks and others were brushing their hair, chattering to each other, their elegant tails swished in the water. They were beautiful and mysterious. Nothing like in illustrations or films, their eyes were black with silver irises and their scales were a metallic colour. Their tales would stop at their waist, yet a few scales travelled further up their bodies, covering their modesty. I looked around, past the mermaids and focused on the lagoon. It was beautiful, crystal blue waters and different colours and sizes of fish swimming in groups, like a dance. The Jolly Roger could be seen from where we were, its silhouette rocking back and forth in the sea.

Peter broke my daydreaming by grabbing my hand, taking us away from the lagoon and flying to another part of Neverland. Again he pointed out things, this time it was the best place to watch the sun set and the worst places to fall asleep. It was all so magical and wonderful I had to pinch myself a couple of times, making sure I wasn't dreaming, each time I was fearsome that I would suddenly wake and the perfect island would fade away into my mind. But it was real, all of it. Peter showed me the Indian village, where curls of smoke slowly travelled into the air, he showed me where the faeries liked to dance and light up the forest at night, the place where he fought Hook and cut off his hand. We stopped and sat on a cliff, overlooking the whole island. I gasped and pointed to a group of wild horses, running with the wind and we lay on our backs, watching the clouds. We laughed and pointed out the ones that formed shapes, which in Neverland seemed to be every cloud. Before the sun began to set he quickly flew us back to the best spot for watching the sun go down, 'Horizons Peek' he called it. There I witnessed the most breath taking view I've ever laid eyes on, bright colours of pink and orange filled the sky, the sun gave off a lazy glow as it settled down for the night, birds flew past in their flocks, cawing softly as if they were wishing us a good evening and Peter crowed back, wishing them the same.

Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate it :) If anyone wants to chat or ask questions, PM me :)

- cuttingourteeth


End file.
